Our Fractured Fairytale
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: Jade's parents died when she was young, leaving her with her cruel stepmother Holly & her daughters, Tori & Trina. She is treated like a slave, her only friend being Cat. Beck is a prince from Bananada, who really hates being royal. What happens when the two of them meet? This isn't just another Cinderella Story, it's something more. Co-written with HappyCatLuvsScissors.
1. Chapter One: Jade's Background

Our Fractured Fairytale, Chapter One, A Victorious FanFic

**A/N: Hey guys! Victoriousjadefan here! Yes, it's time for a... NEW STORY! :D :D But, I will not be writing this alone. HappyCatLuvsScissors and I will be co-writing this together. One chapter will be written by me, next by her and so on. :) Don't worry though, I will STILL be writing 'Dear Jade'. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I had the plot idea in my head for EVER. So yes, the storyline is my idea, but HappyCatLuvsScissors will be writing half of this, so I can't do this without her. She came up with some really good ideas, also. Before we start, I want to thank my best friend kiwilemon100 (Yes, that is her username) for coming up with the title. O.K., long enough Author's Note. Haha on with the first chapter of 'Our Fractured Fairytale'...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cinderella' , 'Another Cinderella Story', 'Ever After', or 'The Prince and Me'. (As this story is loosly based of each of these movies). Also, every charcter (besides the ocasional OC's) belong to S****chneider's bakery. I'm just playing with my food, here. **

"Daddy, do you have to leave?" Ten year old Jadelyn West asked her father as she sat up in her bed. She was very close with her father, and she hated when he went away for business trips and such. She would count down the days until he returned, as there was nothing better to do.

To answer your question, no, Jadelyn was not an only child. Well, technically. You see, when Jadelyn was but 4 years of age, her mother had passed. No one knew how, or even why. Jadelyn and her mother were close (well, as close as a four year old and her mother could get) so her death affected Jadelyn greatly. But, not as greatly as her father.

It had only been two years after her mother's death, when Jadelyn's father found someone else.

Her father clamied it was 'love at first sight' and she was 'to young to understand'. Jadelyn doubted this, but she went along with it anyway.

_One year earlier_

Jadelyn's father came into her room with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I have big news." He told her. Jadelyn bounced up and down.

"What is it, daddy?" She had asked, getting as curious as a seven year old could get. "Is it a pony? I love ponies!"

Jadelyn's father laughed. "No, it's not a pony, guess again."

After thinking for a small moment Jadelyn sighed. "I give up. What is it?"

Pausing for dramatic effect, her father annouced, "Me and Holly are getting married!"

This news disapointed Jadelyn greatly. She and Holly didn't really get along all that well. Not to mention Holly's annoying and sometimes snobby daughters, Tori and Trina. But, her father seemed happy, so Jadelyn pretended to be happy too. She could pull it off, after all. Even though she was young she was quite the little actress.

"That's great, daddy!" Jadelyn lied and pulled her dad in for a big hug.

As they pulled apart Jadelyn's father sat down at the edge of her bed and montioned for her to sit beside him.

"Jadelyn," her father had said, "I know this is hard for you. And you don't have to pretend you're totally fine with this. It's O.K. I know you and Holly aren't the best of friends, and her daughters can be a bit much, but trust me, once you get to know them a little better you'll love them."

Jadelyn looked up at her father with her beautiful blue-green eyes. "So, it's O.K. if I don't like the idea of you marrying Holly?" she questioned, twirling a piece of her chesnut hair.

"It's fine." He father smiled. "Listen, Pumpkin. I know your mother still holds a special place in your heart. She holds a place in mine, too. But, sometimes... it's best just to let go and live your life. Your mother wouldn't want us sitting around being miserable all day, would she?" Jadelyn shook her head.

"Exactly. We have to live our life to the fullest, even though she is no longer here to live it with us. It's what she'd want us to do."

Little Jadelyn nodded her head. "I get it, daddy." Some tears started welling up in her eyes, but she held them in.

Her father picked her up and sat her down in his lap. "Your mother loves you a lot. You know that, right Pumpkin?"

"Of course."

"Good." Her father nodded and kissed the top of her head. Before exiting the room her turned around. "Thank you." Jadelyn only forced a smile in response.

_(Back to the present)_

"Daddy, do you have to leave?" Her father sighed. She asked this everytime he went away. Yes, he felt bad for leaving her, but she had the girls to keep her company. Besides, it's not like he had the choice. He_ had _to leave. It was his job.

"Yes, Pumpkin. I do." This time it was Jadelyn's turn to sigh.

"But daddy! You just got back a week ago! You're always travelling."

"I know." Her father kissed the top of her head. "But guess what? This time, after I get back I'll be home for 4 whole months."

The ten year old's eyes instantly lit up. "Four whole months!" A huge grin appeared on her face as she hugged her father. "Yayyyy!"

"I know, I'm happy too." Her father laughed as he pried his daughter off of him. "This means more daddy and daughter time." He nudged her lightly.

After the wedding, her father felt as if he had been spending too much time with Holly. I mean, yes they were married, but Jadelyn felt as if he was ignoring her, and her father didn't want that.

Jadelyn's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. "Could we play board games and watch movies?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes," her father replied, "We can. Now come on, let's go downstairs so I can say goodbye to Holly and the girls." They stood up and made their way down the long spiral staircase. If I didn't mention this before, Jadelyn's father was quite weathly, so they lived in a mansion.

"John, there you are." Holly walked up to Jadelyn and her father. "And little Jadelyn. Now, why is your daddy carrying you down this long staircase? You can walk perfectly fine."

Jadelyn rolled her eyes as her father put her down. Holly smiled. "Oh John, I'm going to miss you. 3 weeks is a long time. You're usually only gone for about a week."

"I know, but this time the of-" Her father was cut off by none other than Tori and Trina running into the room, screaming at each other.

'Of course they're fighting.' Jadelyn thought to herself. 'They always are.'

"MOM!" Tori screamed running up to her mother and tugging on her dress. "Trina took my potato patch pal!" She wailed into her mother's side.

"Only 'cause SHE brushed her hair with my good brush!" Trina defended herself. "Now it's all infected with Tori hair! What if she has lice, huh?"

"I DO NOT HAVE LICE!" Tori screamed loud enough for Jadelyn's father to cover his ears.

"LIAR!" Trina shouted right in Tori's face. That was enough to make Tori lunge at Trina.

"GIRLS! ENOUGH!" They're mother shouted. Tori and Trina instantly stopped fighting to look at their mother. "Tori, don't use things that do not belong to you. Trina, give Tori back her potato patch pal. John will buy you a new brush. Won't you, John?"

"Oh, of course." Jadelyn's father smiled.

Trina thought it over for a minute before muttering, "Fine," and storming out of the room to retrieve Tori's beloved doll.

"Well." Jadelyn's father cleared his throat. "I should be leaving now. Goodbye, Tori." He ruffled Tori's hair as she laughed and scampered away. "Holly." He gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek. Finally he approached his own daughter. "Be good." He had whispered into her ear. "I love you."

And with that her father left. Jadelyn thought it would only be for 3 weeks, but she was wrong.

They got the call that night. Jadelyn was in her room reading her favourite book, one her dad had brought home for her after his last trip .

"NOOO!" She heard Holly wail all the way from the the kitchen. Jadelyn shook it off, not really wanting to know why Holly was upset. It's not like she cared, anyway.

After about 2 minutes, there was a knock on her door. "Jadelyn," one of their many bulters got her attention, "You're mother requests you come downstairs. It's important."

Jadelyn winced at the word 'mother'. She didn't like when anyone called Holly her mother, or said mother for that matter. Closing her book, Jadelyn made her way downstairs, wondering what Holly could possibly want with her.

It was that day Jadelyn found out her father had died. Not from a mysterious cause - from a car accident. That was the day that little Jadelyn's life turned upside down.

_6 Years Later_

"Jadelyn! JADELYN!" Holly called.

"It's _Jade_." The sixteen year old corrected her as she entered the room.

"Whatever. Now Jadelyn," Jade sighed, "I thought I told you to sweep this floor. Am I wrong?"

"Nope." Jade replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well then," Holly stood up from her seat, "Why do I still see crumbs on this floor?"

Jade looked around the large room. "I don't see any crumbs." She remarked.

"Oh, really?" Holly walked over to a small corner. "What are these, then?" She pointed to the crumbs underneath a small spiderweb. Jade gulped.

Now, you wouldn't expect this from a rebellious teenager, but if there was one thing Jade feared more than cars, it was spiders. There was something about the way they walked that creeped Jade out. Also, the fact that they had eight eyes freaked Jade out a little bit.

"Ummm they- they're du- dust?" Jade stammered. Yes, Jade did purposely miss that one small corner. But come on! It was one small corner in a huge living room, Jade was sure Holly would not notice. But nooo... Holly was always on Jade's case. If she missed one spot while mopping, or forgot to polish one spoon, Holly would notice. She noticed everything.

You may just think this is fine, that Jade just had chores like a normal teenage girl. Well, you, my friend, are wrong.

You see, ever since her father had died, Jade changed. First, she got rid of all her pink and yellow clothing and replaced it with black. She then bought dark makeup and started acting colder to other people. She was what you'd call 'rebellious'. Finally, after changing her image Jade decided that she should change her name, too. From then on she was no longer Jadelyn, the kind, sweet little girl. No, she was Jade, the strong, tough, hard to break girl.

But Jade wasn't the only one who had really changed. Holly changed a bit, also. Even though she wasn't a big fan of Jade in the beginning, Holly hated her now. A few months after Jade's father passed, Holly started making Jade do more work around the house. It went from a few chores a night to firing their maids and servants, just so Jade could clean the whole house herself.

Even though Jade was basically a servant, she still had to attend school. Although Holly wanted Jade to stay home so she could clean more, it was the law. So, Jade attended Hollywood Arts. The only reason Jade was allowed to attend Hollywood Arts was 1) she had talent, and 2) Tori and Trina also attended that school.

Tori was indeed talented, as much as Jade hated to admit that. But Trina, she was another story. The only reason Trina was allowed to attend Hollywood Arts is because Holly had bribed the school. After all, they were rich.

A lot of children dreaded going to school, but Jade looked forward to it. At school she didn't have to clean anything, and it was the only place she could express her true talent. Plus, she got to see her only friend, Caterina, or as everyone else called her, Cat.

Jade met Cat on their first day at Hollywood Arts. Even though they were best friends, Cat did not know anything about Jade's home life. And that was how Jade wanted it to be.

So this is why when Jade made the dust excuse, Holly did not take it. Holly didn't care about Jade at all. The only reason she kept Jade around was so Jade could work.

"Dust, huh?" Holly glared at Jade. "Don't lie to me, Jadelyn. Now get the broom or face further consequences."

Jade sighed and fetched the broom. Covering her eyes, she batted away the spider webs. At school, Jade seemed like a tough girl that no one could boss around. But at home, it was a completely different story.

Yes, Jade West's life was basically another Cinderella story. A fractured fairytale.

**A/N: Soooooo what did you guys thinkkk? Like? Hate? Please review! I know this was long, haha. If you like the chapter long, tell me. If you don't, we'll try to shorten them up. What do you guys think of the plot? Do you want us to continue? The next chapter will be basically Beck's background. YES, this is Bade. Just give it time. We need to show you their back stories first. Anyway... could we have at least 7 reviews for the next chapter? Thanks, guys.**

**Until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan :] (As this chapter was written by me) **


	2. Chapter Two: Beck's Background

Our Fractured Fairytale, Chapter Two

**AN: Hi hi! I am now writing a chapter! HappyCatLuvsScissors is. Hehe! CHAPTER TIME! Enjoy! I hope you do anyway... please try to enjoy! xoxo**

Beckett Oliver had always lived a rich life. Prince Beck Oliver, that is. Son of King John of Bananada and his wife, Queen Claire of Bananada. Life had always been pretty much care-free for him. There was always someone else to do it for him. Someone else to take care of his problems. Someone else to live his life for him. But when he was young he didn't bother noticing these things. He just went along with it.

Although he was a smart child with a talent for acting, Beck had never gone to a proper school, as his parents had taught him all he needed to know. But there were no other children there. He couldn't talk to anyone his own age. He couldn't play with other people other than himself and his puppy, Bruno. Well it wasn't exactly a cute little fluffy puppy; it was one of the younger palace guard dogs... But rottweilers could be fun when they were happy. Beck was perfectly happy just playing with his dog.

That is until he was 10 and bored in his bedroom. He was staring absent-mindedly out of the window when he saw the other children. Smiling, running, playing together. Beckett had never played with other children. He barely left his home. And then when he did there were always those big men in suits all around him so he couldn't see a thing that was happening around him. He wanted to play with the other children at that moment. He wanted to play with the children so badly. But his parents wouldn't let him. They wouldn't let him be himself and that annoyed him. It made him angry. He wanted to be a normal kid.

Six years later Beckett was a completely different person. His name was shortened to Beck now. He dressed a lot more casually in plaid shirts and jeans, and his hair was long and fluffy. He didn't really act emotional or rely on anyone else any more. He felt emotional though. He felt lonely. A dog can't talk back. A dog doesn't even woof back sometimes, which is incredibly rude in his opinion. But Beck had secretly been planning something for a while now. Something his parents didn't even know about.

Theodore Harris used to be one of the guards for the royal family of Bananada. One of the 'big men in the suits' that Beck used to complain about. Theodore lived in LA with his son Andre, who was about Beck's age. Being a prince, Beck had enough money to buy plane tickets. His clothes and hair didn't show that he was royal in any way and he wouldn't be recognised if he wore sunglasses. He had already contacted the Harris family and they said he could stay with them. The family didn't know that Beck hadn't told his parents but he could always say after he arrived in LA. Then Beck could live a normal life by normal rules and be normal. Bananada wasn't a very big country and not very well known so it was unlikely he would be noticed. Nobody would know he was a prince apart from Theodore and his family.

When Beck arrived in LA and told his parents they weren't exactly happy. They were only the slightest bit happier when they knew he was staying with a former guard and had brought his guard dog with him, though. They accepted that time as a normal person would be good for him. But he had to promise he would come and visit them and not get TOO attached to the place and people there.

Beck settled in quickly. He became good friends with Andre, who he found had amazing musical talent. Nobody knew he was a prince apart from Andre's family and Robbie Shapiro, Andre's nerdy puppet-carrying friend that just happened to be an expert on Bananada. Something like that was surely going to happen, and Beck was prepared for it. But Robbie had to swear he would never tell anyone Beck's secret or Rex the puppet would lose his head. That was a very serious thing to Robbie. A very, very serious thing.

**AN: Please review pretty pretty strawberry-flavoured please with a pretty pretty bow on top? Please try and use the word giraffe in the most creative way possible in your review. The best one wins. JUST USE THE WORD GIRAFFE! This has nothing to do with VictoriousJadeFan but I love contests!**

**PS: VictoriousJadeFan is a mermaid cockatoo. I can't share her name but she's a mermaid cockatoo. Hehehehe...**

**Esme xoxoxo**

**PPS: Esme is my name it's pronounced ezz-mee. **

**P.P.S. Hey it's Victoriousjadefan. I have ideas for some prizes, so if you win (Esme chooses the winner) you can choose from these (they're not the best, but I just found out about this contest, haha)**

**Request a one-shot. ANYTHING you want. Any pairings, plot, anything. (I don't prefer to write Bori though. Anything else).**

**Request a ship video. E.x. A Bade video with the song 'Payphone', a Jandre/Bade video with the song_. Doesn't matter, anything you want.**

**If you have Twitter, five automatic follows & 5 shoutouts a day for one week. **

**You can request an automatic update for one of my stories; it can be this one, Dear Jade or Displaced. (So basically if you are declared winner in the next chapter then in your review include which story you want me to update & when).**

***If you have read 'Dear Jade', YOU can decide who finds out about Beck & Jade being pen pals first; Beck or Jade. (But you have to PM me the person, so other people won't see) **

**I have a four or five pater story planned, & you can request a preview (first chapter).**

**That is all! Haha. Hmmm I like doing contests, maybe we'll have one every chapter! :) Bye! **


	3. Chapter Three: Cat's Birthday Part One

Our Fractured Fairytale, Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello! Victoriousjadefan, here! I know it's been about a month, and I am really sorry about that. :/ Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! Esme selected the winner, so they will be announced at the end! One thing about the prizes, though. For the preview of my four or five parter, as you can see if you check my profile, I have already started. SOO, the winner could choose a preview of any story they like! E.x. 'I want a preview of the next chapter for Dear Jade'. Also, instead of the person picking who finds out first, they can cast a vote, but their vote will count for 3 or 4 votes. O.K.! Chapter time! **

Jade West entered Hollywood Arts', her best friend Cat by her side. With her bag in one hand and coffee in the other, she swiftly walked to her locker, making sure she didn't spill her coffee.

"OMG JADE!" Cat shrieked. This startled Jade, making some of her coffee drip onto the floor.

"What?"

"Well, you know how I told you I have never ever, ever, ever had a birthday party since second grade because of my brother!"

Jade nodded her head. "Sure, yeah I think that might have come up sometime in the past." Honestly, Jade had no idea what Cat was talking about. Most of the time when Cat rambled on, Jade zoned out. Not a very nice thing to do, I know, but trust me, you would too if you knew Cat.

"Well…." Cat smiled excitedly. "My brother is going away to some big, tall building for a month so I get to have a birthday party this weekend!" Cat bounced up and down excitedly as if she had just won the lottery.

"Wait, your birthday is…?" Jade trailed off, not really wanting to admit she didn't know the date of her best friend's birthday.

"Friday, silly!" Cat was still grinning. "Today is Monday, my birthday is Friday, and my party is Saturday! I'm so excited! It'll make up for not having a Sweet Sixteen!"

"Awesome, Cat." Jade tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"It is! We're going to have cake, pizza, food, ice-cream sundaes, and balloons!" Cat was jumping up and down. "Oooh! The best part is, my mom said I could have 4 of my bestest friends sleep over! You know, spend the night after everyone else leaves."

"I know what a sleepover is, Cat." Jade didn't want to admit she'd never had one, though. "Who are you inviting? You know, to sleep over."

"Oh! Well, I am inviting, Tori…" At this Jade groaned. Jade was not fond of her step-sister Tori at all, but Cat loved her. Jade didn't want to admit it, but sometimes she was worried she would lose her best friend to Tori. "Robbie, Andre…"

"Cat," Jade interrupted, "Robbie and Andre are boys."

"I knew that, silly!" Cat playfully slapped Jade on the arm. "They're some of my bestest friends, too!"

"And the fourth person?"

"Oh, yeah! Tori, Andre, Robbie and you of course!"

"Me too?" Jade tried to hide the excitement in her voice. One whole night away from Holly & Trina sounded pretty amazing to her. If only she could get rid of Tori, also…

"Yeah, you! You're my bestest friend, Jade! So will you come? Will ya? It's Saturday at six o'clock."

"Yeah, sure Cat." Jade smiled a little bit at her best friend.

"YAY! Omg, let's hand out invitations together, Jadey! Come on!"

Cat pulled Jade over to a group of people. The group consisted of Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie and some strange kid with fluffy hair that Jade had never seen in her life.

"Hey guys!" Cat screeched loudly, making the strange boy cover his ears. "I have something for you!" Cat pulled out 2 envelopes from her back pack.

"What are those?" Asked Tori, trying to get a better view of what Cat was holding in her hand.

"Invitations! You guys are all invited to my party! Oh, um, except Trina." Jade tried to hide her laughter. No one really liked Trina, not even Tori. Although no one said it, secretly, they were all glad Trina wasn't invited.

"I don't care!" Yelled Trina. "Why would I want to come to a stupid party like yours anyway?" And she marched off, clearly upset.

"Poo, now I feel bad." Cat frowned for a second before smiling again. "Anyway, here!" She handed one to Andre, Robbie and Tori. "You three and Jade get to sleepover! Aren't you guys excited?!"

"Yay! A sleepover!" Robbie smiled. Sadly enough, he wasn't joking.

Cat smiled before frowning. "Hey," she pointed to the strange person behind Andre, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Andre turned around, "This is my friend Beck. He's from Ban-"

"Canada." Robbie interrupted. "He's from Canada."

"Hi." The boy, Beck gave a little wave.

"Oh! Well hello Beck from Canada!" Cat giggled. "Well Andre, since he's your friend, he can come to my party too! He can even sleep over!" Cat smiled, handing Beck an invitation.

"Wow, I get invited to a party on my first day of Hollywood Arts'. Thanks, uhh..."

"Cat. And this is Jade," she pointed to her best friend beside her, "She is my bestest friend!"

"Well," Beck smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Cat. You too, Jade."

"Aw! You're so formal!" Cat blushed.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade remarked, obviously not impressed.

"So I'll see you guys at my party Saturday?" Cat asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep," Andre agreed, "Beck and I will be there."

"I'll be there too!" Robbie smiled.

"Me too, Cat!" Tori grinned.

"Yay!" Cat shrieked excitedly. "Everyone is coming! Come on, Jade! Let's go hand out invitations to everybody else! Bye, guys!" Cat dragged Jade away.

"Her name's Cat?" Beck whispered quietly into Andre's ear.

"Caterina, but everyone calls her Cat." Andre explained.

"Ahh." Beck nodded in understanding. "And the other girl?"

"Jade?" Andre asked as Robbie and Tori headed off to their lockers, "What about her?"

"I don't know, what's she like?"

"Well, her full name is Jadelyn, but if you call her that there is a huge chance you will come to school the next day with no head." Beck laughed.

"I get what you're saying."

The bell finally rang and everyone headed off to their classes.

Soon enough, Friday rolled around.

"Jade!" Cat skipped up to her best friend who was leaning over the water fountain. "Guess what day it is todayyy?!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uhh, national unicorn day?" Jade tried.

"No, silly! Today is my birthday!" Cat grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Happy Birthday!" Jade smiled, hoping Cat wasn't expecting a gift at the moment.

"Thanks Jade! Don't give me my gift now, I want to save yours for last!" Jade sighed in relief.

"Alright, if you say so Cat."

"Yay! Oh, Jade your mom said yes to coming to my party, right?" Jade mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to ask Holly the other night.

"Well, uhh…"

"Jadey!" Cat whined and stomped her foot.

"I didn't ask her, but I'm sure she'll say yes." Jade reasoned.

"A hundred percent?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Yay!" Cat gave Jade a big hug.

"Hey guys!" Cat pulled away to see Robbie, Andre Beck and Tori, each of them holding nicely wrapped boxes.

"Happy Birthday!" Tori smiled.

"OMG, guys!" Cat grinned. "Which one should I open first?"

"Ooo! Open mine!" Robbie handed a medium-sized box over to Cat.

"KK!" Cat giggled. When she opened it, she shrieked. Inside, was a purple stuffed giraffe. "OMG Robbie! Thank you!" Cat gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

"N-no problem." Robbie blushed.

"His name is Mr. Purple!" Cat exclaimed loudly. "Andre, I want yours next!" Andre handed her a box wrapped in blue and purple wrapping paper.

"Wow!" Cat gasped, holding up a bright pink make-up case. "Thank you, Andre!"

"No problem."

"I want his next! Beck's!" Cat pointed to Beck and smiled. Beck smiled back, handing her his gift.

" I didn't really know what to get you, since I just met you Monday." Beck explained.

"It's awesome!" Cat smiled wide while holding up Beck's gift, a bunch of nail polish with a little keychain that had a cat hanging from it. "Thank you, Beck!"

"My turn!" Tori smiled, handing Cat a tiny box wrapped in bright pink paper.

"Ooo! Pink wrapping paper! I like your present already, Tori!" Tori giggled.

"Open it."

Cat ripped off the paper to reveal a tiny box. "A box?" Cat asked, confused.

"No silly," Tori laughed, "You have to open the box!"

"Oh!" Cat grinned at her own stupidity and opened up the tiny box. She gasped at what was inside.

"Tori! Oh my gosh!" Cat exclaimed, holding up a silver locket for everyone to see. There was a heart attached to a chain, on the heart were the words 'Friends Forever' engraved.

"Open the locket." Tori smiled. Cat opened it up to reveal a picture of her and Tori, one that they had took at the beach.

"OMG Tori! I love it!" Jade groaned as Tori helped put the locket on. Obviously Holly had bought en that locket, and Jade knew Holly wouldn't buy anything for her to give to Cat. She knew that she could never top that gift. What Jade also knew was, Tori was stealing her best friend. And Jade did not want to let that happen.

"Well, we should head off to class." Jade grabbed Cat's arm. "Bye, guys."

"Kk! Bye guys! See you at my party tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tori called back. "See you then!"

The day passed by rather quickly for Jade. When she got home, Jade hung up her school bag and went to find Holly. She found her in her room, watching television.

"Uh, Holly?" Jade knocked on the door.

"What is it, Jade? Don't you have work to do?" Holly snapped.

"Yes, I do and I will get to that but I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, you see, my best friend Cat's birthday is today and she is having her party tomorrow and I was wondering if I could…"

"No." Holly interrupted her. "I will not allow you to go to that party tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because," Holly got up, "There is far too much work to be done. I will not have you gallivanting around when I need you here at home."

Jade sighed, defeated. "Now shoo." Holly waved Jade away.

Jade walked away, sighing even more when Tori asked to go to the party, and Holly said yes. How would she explain this to Cat? Surely she'd think something was up. After all, her and Tori were basically sisters, why would a mother let one kid go and not the other?

Jade reached for her pear phone. She decided to just text Cat the bad news.

_**To: Cat V.**_

_**From: Jade W.**_

_**Hey Cat. I'm really sorry but I can't make it to your party. Something… came up. I hope you have a good time without me.**_

_**Jade**_

A few minutes later she got a reply back.

_To: Jade! :) _

_From: Cat V. _

_What?! But…. You said you would go! Is this a trick? What? But, Tori's going. :'( Omg you just don't want to come do you?_

_Cat V._

Jade groaned.

_**To: Cat V.**_

_**From: Jade W. **_

_**NO, that's not it! I want to go but I'm, sick! Yep. I'm not feeling very well. Sorry.**_

_**Jade W. **_

_To: Jade! :)_

_From: Cat V._

_Whatever._

_Cat V._

Jade could sense Cat's obvious sadness, and when Cat was sad Jade grew sad, too. Putting her hair up into a messy ponytail, she got to work.

**A/N: I know, no Bade…. Yet. ;) This chapter was just to see the friendship between all of them. Bade will come into this story very soon! :D O.K., now I shall announce the winner Esme choose.**

**The winner for our little contest is…**

**LizGilliesFanForever! Congrats! You get to choose your prize! Just PM me your choice of prize and the details. I love doing contests, so I have another one!**

**For this contest, you have to write out the definition of love, the way you see it. What is love to you? I'll choose the winner. Same prizes apply.**

**Good luck!**

**Oh, be sure to follow me on Twitter, at Victoriojadefan and my regular Twitter at LizsChocolate. Also please check out my story 'Broken Pieces Left Behind' if you have the chance. It's my personal favorite. :D **

**So, you know the drill! Please review! **

**Until next time or whatever,**

**-Victoriousjadefan xo **


	4. Chapter Four: Cat's Birthday Part Two

Our Fractured Fairytale, Chapter Four

**A/N: ****Hiiii! Sorry that this took a really long time, I'm just a snail when it comes to updating. :P -Happycatluvsscissors**

**Hey! So, I came up with the idea for this chapter (which has bade in it) & Esme wrote it. She added a lot of details, also. :D *READ A/N AT BOTTTOM -Victoriousjadefan**

Jade sighed as she worked, her ponytail swinging side to side as she brushed the already sparkling kitchen floor. Her brush movements in time with the ticking of the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Brush. Brush. Brush. Brush. Each second that passed, each sweep of the brush, she was missing some of Cat's birthday party. Her only friend's sleepover party. Each sweep of the brush Tori could be talking to Cat. Cat could be laughing, smiling, hugging Tori, touching the 'friends forever' necklace as she announced to Tori that they were BEST friends forever. Tears were starting to form in Jade's eyes but she blinked them back. She's Jade West. Jade West doesn't cry. Especially not in front of her stepmother, watching her clear away the invisible specks of dust. She already thought little of Jade. Very little.

"JADELYN!" Holly shouted, as if she was in a different room.  
Ugh. Jade hated her full name. Especially when SHE said it.

"What do you want now?"  
Jade's response came out in a more annoyed voice than she had wanted.

"Don't you DARE to speak to me again in that tone of voice, or you'll be in serious trouble!"  
Just plain "trouble" was usually pretty bad when it came to Holly. "Serious trouble"... I think everyone would be better off without that.  
"I'm going out shopping. The car is being repaired after Trina's nail polish incident so I'll have to walk and it might take a while. I expect the floor to be clean, the dishes to be washed, the garden to be neat and perfect... and ALL of Trina's clothes and makeup to be tidied away in her room by the time I get back."

Holly was leaving the house. Jade had to let that sink in. And Trina was out at some older kid's party that she had invited herself to. It was the perfect opportunity to get out. Now, Jade had already mown the grass in the garden and picked out all the weeds the day before. The kitchen floor was shining, not a speck of dirt in sight. The dishes wouldn't take too long and... Trina's clothes. Oh no. Holly had added that in there just to give Jade extra work. She knew how long it took to tidy away Trina's clothes, she bought her eldest daughter new clothes every week. But Jade had to go to Cat's party. She had to. She grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing at a plate, wishing Trina had never got her scarf stuck in the dishwasher.

Soon enough the large pile of dirty plates was a large pile of clean plates. Jade rushed up the stairs, her long legs allowing her to go two steps at a time. Trina's room just had to be at the top floor in such a big house. Jade stopped when she reached Trina's room, taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath. She looked around the room and her mouth dropped open, forming an o shape. There were clothes in piles on the bed, clothes thrown carelessly over the back of chairs, clothes spread out all over the room. Trina's favourite pair of Fazzini boots were on opposite sides of the room. Trina's makeup was scattered over the table, the purple sparkly case opened on the floor. Jade started with the makeup. She lined up Trina's rainbow of nail polish underneath the mirror and carefully put away countless lip glosses and eyeshadows inside the sparkly makeup case. She pulled the ornate bronze handle on the white dressing table and placed the case carefully inside. Then there was the clothes.  
Jade opened the wardrobe slowly and hesitantly, almost afraid of what she would see there. Some of the clothes were hanging up. Others were at the bottom. Most were at the bottom. Along with a lonely blonde wig that Jade had never seen Trina wear. One by one Jade hung up Trina's designer jeans, expensive party dresses and sparkly shirts. She picked up all Trina's high heels and boots and sandals and every other kind of shoe under the sun. The ridiculously large piles of clothes seemed to be growing, mocking Jade from their places all around the room.

Jade felt a strong sense of relief as she put away the last pair of shorts. She glanced over at the clock. It was only 8 o'clock. Now Jade could get to Cat's party and stop her best friend from being disappointed, stop her best friend from replacing her. But wait. To get to Cat's house you had to walk past some of Holly's favourite shops, and somebody else would be certain to recognise her and then Holly would somehow find out. Jade sat on Trina's bed end put her head in her hands. She wished she was Tori, partying with Cat, singing and dancing perfectly, having all the boys complimenting her. It would even be better to be Trina, untalented and full of herself without friends but not having to do anything for herself, having enough self confidence to be happy with just herself, having all the clothes she wants, even though she never wears them. Then an idea struck Jade. It was a good idea, but risky. It was worth a try though, anything for Cat.

How hard could it be to make herself unrecognizable? I mean, Trina had enough stuff that she never wore, and a wig that had probably been forgotten about long ago. She could be like that annoying girl on the TV show she had caught Tori watching on multiple occasions, Hannah whatever her name is. Nobody knew it was her right? Well she couldn't ask Tori now. Or ever. Although Tori's embarrassment was entertaining... hm... No, there wasn't time to get lost in pointless thought. She had to get ready for Cat's party.

Jade opened Trina's wardrobe and started looking through. The dress couldn't be black, it was too Jade. It also couldn't be pink because Jade hated the color pink. It also couldn't be yellow, Jade wouldn't be seen dead in yellow, whether people knew it was her or not. Just no. Oh that one looked okay...

Not long later Jade looked like a different person. She was wrong about that dress looking okay though, ugh. She looked like a doll that Cat would own, all girly and cute and disgusting with her stupid dress and stupid makeup. The wig just made it worse. Barbie doll Jade. Why had she even put the pink ribbon in her hair that just made it girlish. At least nobody would know it was her, to save a lifetime of embarrassment. She grabbed her purse that contained her small amount of money, her keys and her favorite shiny scissors. Taking a deep breath in, Barbie doll Jade stepped out of the house and began walking down the path, slightly too big high heeled shoes clicking every step.  
Jade looked down at the ground as she walked. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. She didn't pay attention to people walking towards her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"  
Jade looked up to come face to face with her stepmother. Frozen to the spot and too shocked to speak she just stood there, staring, mouth opened in an o shape. She could see the annoyance in Holly's face but when she tried to apologize no words came out.  
"Ugh... Wait a minute, have I seen you somewhere before? I recognise your face..."  
Jade managed to pull herself together enough to reply.

"Hm... no! Sorry! Never seen you before in my life! Have a nice day!"  
She had tried to disguise her voice in a sophisticated way but sounded more like Cat than anything else. Holly gave her a mix between a confused and angry look as she walked as fast as she could in Trina's stupid shoes. Stupid, stupid shoes. She stopped in one of the shops to buy a small pink stuffed bunny. Bunnies are cool and Cat liked pink things so hopefully she wouldn't be disappointed. Jade didn't have enough money to spend on fancy paper so she had to make do with a brown paper bag. She took the pink ribbon from her hair and tied it around to make it look slightly better.

Soon Jade arrived at Cat's front door. There was music coming from the house. She knocked on the door once. No answer. She knocked again, harder and louder. This time she was greeted by Cat in an annoyingly pink dress, grinning ear to ear. Jade smiled back at Cat, hoping maybe her best friend could recognize her. Nope. Cat's expression stayed as the same clueless smile.

"Hiiii! Who are you? I don't think I know you, but you look nice so you can come in!"  
That girl could be so clueless sometimes. Jade was going to stop Cat and tell her who she actually was but the redhead had already dashed out of sight. Jade began to push through a crowd of people in search for her friend but once again there was someone in her way. This time when she looked up she saw the fluffy haired kid who was with Andre at school.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Beck apologized quickly. "I didn't see you coming." He smiled awkwardly at the girl in front of him. She was pretty, very pretty but she looked like a doll. Her hair was all curled and blonde and her lips were too pink and the way she was smiling just didn't look real.

"It's okay it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," Jade replied a little too sweetly. She had to stay in character, she was an actress, and a good one at that. This was just like a play. But in real life. And if she broke character she would probably have to live the rest of her life being laughed at. Beck was definitely convinced she was just another annoying girly girl. Nothing about her seemed real. Apart from her eyes, mysterious and blue green.  
"I was just looking for my friend, she ran off." Jade added in a voice less sickly sweet than before.

"Ah okay, um... my name's Beck..."

"Beck? That's your name?"

"Well it is short for..."

"Rebecca?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she said this. Oops.

"No I was going to say Beckett before you interrupted me."

"Okayy... That's a stu-" She probably shouldn't finish that. She took out her scissors and began to twirl them around in her hands absentmindedly.

"What are you doing?" Maybe this girl wasn't quite the same as he first thought.  
"Just playing with these scissors."

"But why? Any reason why you had them with you?" Scissors were for cutting up stuff. Like hair. He took a small step back.

"I like the sound they make, do you have a problem with that?" Jade's sweet, girly character was slowly slipping away, but this guy didn't know the real her so it didn't matter as much. Beck, however, was starting to like this girl more. The more she spoke the more interesting she became. The more real she seemed.

"No, I don't have a problem with it." He smiled at her. This time it wasn't awkward and forced, it was real. He would have hoped for at least some kind of reply but she just kind of stared at him for a bit before she said anything else.

"How long does it take you to do your hair in the morning? You probably spend forever making it look like that don't you?"

"It does take a long time..."

"Girl. Maybe I should call you Rebecca now. Or Becky." She did like his hair though.  
Beck laughed. Jade gave him a small smile in return. Beck liked this girl, she wasn't so fake after all.  
"Do you want to maybe, go and dance?" Beck was usually confident but he sounded scared as he spoke to the girl with scissors in her hand. Jade was shocked. She hadn't expected this at all. She didn't hate this song though... she didn't hate Beck either...  
"Sure, if you really want to. But not for too long."  
She didn't expect to be dancing for more than one song but she carried on dancing for the next song, and then the song after that, and the song after that. Then they were talking and dancing some more until Jade took a glance at the clock. She stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry Beck, I have to go. Now."

"Oh." He looked hurt.

As she ran off she dropped her scissors. Beck picked them up, partly because they belonged to her and partly because they were sharp and dangerous and someone would probably end up cutting their foot if they stood on them. As he looked down at the scissors in his hand, he realised that he didn't even know her name.  
Jade rushed towards the door. She saw Cat standing there and handed her the badly wrapped present.

"Happy birthday Cat!"

"Ooh I love pink bows! Thank youuu! Oh where did you go?" Cat carefully undid the bow and pulled off the paper to reveal the pink bunny.  
"Oh a bunny! And it's pink and fluffy! Your name is... Um... Your name is Mr. Fluffykins!" Cat smiled to herself at this 'genius' idea for a name.

Jade nearly fell over multiple times on the way home. She wished she had worn shoes with smaller heels that actually fit. The lights in the house were still off. She went inside the house, removed the shoes and ran up to Trina's room, shoes in hand. She quickly put the shoes back and changed into her own clothes and wiped the makeup off her face. She started to go back down the stairs but halfway down she remembered that she was still blonde. She pulled the wig off and put the wig in the back of Trina's wardrobe before running back down the stairs.  
When Holly arrived home a few minutes later, Jade was in the kitchen, tidying away the cleaned plates.

"Oh, Holly. You're back. Did you buy everything you needed?" Jade said innocently.  
Holly gave just gave her a strange look before putting down the bags of whatever she had bought on the sparkling clean floor.

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank youuuu to whoever nominated us for an award for best AU you made me really motivated and now this chapter is finished because of my motivation. THANK YOU haha! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D -Happycatluvsscissors**

**What did you guys think? I think Esme did a great job! :) Okay, so.. first thing. The winner of the contest is: sshaw101! Tell me your choice of prize in a review!**

**Second thing, as Esme said, we were nominated for 'best AU' in the topaz awards! YAY! PLEASE vote for us here: (Just take out the spaces) **

** forum/The_Topaz_Awards_2012/108350/ **

**Also, I was nominated for 'Author of the Year', Dear Jade was nominated for 'Best Bade' & Always was nominated for 'Best one-shot'! PLEASE vote me for me, it would mean SO SO SO SO much. I'm begging you, haha. ;) **

**If I win one of these I will literally cry of happiness. Lol .**

**One last thing. Some people (reviewers on this story & different stories both) have been reviewing saying they wanted to pm me or saying that they were too scared 'cause they think I wouldn't like them. I LOVE getting pms from you guys, it makes me feel loved! So if you want to be my friend or have any questions or suggestions, PLEASE pm me! :] **

**That's all for now!**

**-Victoriousjadefan & HappyCatLuvsScissors Xxx **


	5. Chapter Five: What Friends Are For

Our Fractured Fairytale, Chapter Five

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT WE WON BEST AU IN THE TOPAZ AWARDS! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO WHOEVER VOTED FOR US! WE LOVE YOU ALL! Okay, here is the next chapter, now. :) **

"Dude, put those down. You're being ridiculous." Andre tried to reason with his fluffy-haired friend as they walked into school on Monday.

"No, Andre. I need to find her!" Beck continued walking.

"And you think those," Andre motioned to the flyers in Beck's hand, "are going to help?"

"Yep."

"You're insane!" Andre threw his arms in the air dramatically. "What's so special about this girl, anyway? You barely know her." Beck shot Andre a hard glare.

"I do know her." The prince verified.

"You don't even know her identity! Or her name, for that matter."

"That is what these are for," Beck held up a flyer. "These will help me find her."

"Listen to me," Andre struggled to keep up with his friend, "there are many things wrong with your idea. Number one, you're not bad looking, so I'm sure a lot of girls will come to you saying they're 'her'." Andre put air quotes around 'her'. "Number two, if the girl wanted you to know who she was at Cat's party, she would have told you! This girl probably will not confront you. Three, what if you do find out who she is, but you don't like the result?"

"I…" Beck hadn't thought of that. "You're right," he sighed as he threw the flyers into the nearest trash bin. "I just… can't stop thinking about her."

"Well maybe you need a new girl to think about. How about…her?" Andre pointed to a tall, skinny blonde with an obvious fan take and nose job.

Beck shook his head.

"Alright then, what about her?" The mocha-skinned boy pointed to a short, thin brunette. "Her name is Clara. She's always up to date with fashion or whatever, plus she's hot." Andre smirked.

"No."

"What's wrong with you?" Andre threw his head back.

"Those girl's just, aren't real." Beck explained. "The girl I met last night, she spoke her opinions, wasn't afraid of what people thought of her, did what she wanted, she was _real_."

"Okay, well do you remember what this girl looked like?" Beck gave Andre a 'seriously, dude' look and Andre rubbed his temples. "Don't get rude with me, I am trying to help. What color hair did she have?"

"Blonde."

"Eyes?"

"A beautiful blue-green."

"Skin?"

"Ghostly pale." Beck felt as if he was being tested.

"Well, during each of your classes look around at all of the girls, and find the one that matches your description. So simple even a five-year-old could do it." Beck grinned and laughed at his own stupidity.

"I actually haven't thought of that. Thanks, man."

"Hey, what are friends for?" The pair laughed.

.

.

.

"For the millionth time, that girl was me!" Jade exclaimed as she and her best friend, Cat, were entering Hollywood Arts'.

"But that girl had blonde hair. Yours is brown." Cat fingered her best friend's hair. Jade swatted her away.

"I know that! I was wearing a wig!"

Cat cocked her head to the side. "You were wearing a pig?"

The semi-goth put her hand in her hands. "Oh my gosh." The red-head jumped back, offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I am frustrated!" Jade yelled, making Cat pout.

"Why are you fustrated?"

"It is fRustrated! With an 'r'!" Jade yelled with annoyance, walking to her locker.

"I'm sorry!" Cat shrieked, walking after her, trying to keep up with her best friend's quick pace. Her new heels clacked with each step the petit girl took.

"Sorry doesn- what are you wearing?" Jade cut herself off when she noticed the…thing around Cat's neck.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The perky girl had confusion written all over her face.

"That necklace." Jade pointed to the sliver locket hanging around _her _(not Tori's) best friend's neck.

"Oh, this!" Cat exclaimed, holding it up, "it's pretty so I wore it! Plus, it was really nice of Tori to buy it for me. I'm sure she'd be upset if I didn't wear it at all."

"Do you consider Tori your best friend?" Jade asked bluntly, fearing the answer.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I mean, no you didn't stutter. Not no to your question. Well, actually y-"

"Just answer the question!" Jade shirked. Cat whimpered.

"Not really." Cat hung her head down. "It's just, that… best friend's don't not show up to each other's parties and get them no gift on their birthday…"

"I told you, I was there! The girl in the blonde wig was ME! I gave you the bunny!" Coming to the realization that the girl in the blonde was in fact Jade, her best friend, Cat smiled.

"I knew it! Okay, I didn't, but I'm so glad you were there! Why didn't you talk to me?"

"You ran off."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cat frowned. Jade only smiled.

"It's alright. And, I promise I will get you a better present then that bunny, okay?" The brunette held out her pinky.

Cat pushed it away. "It's alright, Jade. I love my bunny! He's so cuddly and cute!" She twirled around.

"Well, I want to get you a better present anyway. Better than Tori's, at least, because that's what best friends are for."

"They're for buying each other better gifts than Tori?" The red-head furrowed her eyebrows.

"If you want to look at it like that, sure. That's what they're for." The duo smiled as they headed to class.

**A/N: This was just a filler chapter. We'll get more into Beck trying to figure out the 'mystery girl's' identity next time. :)**

**I know this was short, sorry! Review anyway? **

**Love you guys!**

**-Victoriousjadefan xo (Next chapter will be written by Esme) :D **


End file.
